Roman Bellic
Character Roman Bellic Also known as: * Chubby Man * Fatty Roman * Mr. Big * Mr. Roman * The Janitor * Rom Status: Deceased Date of Birth: 1977 Date of Death: October 31st, 2017 Place of birth: Yugoslavia Nationality: Serbian Main affiliation: * Niko Bellic * Chris Lopez * Jaqlynn Connett * Brian Parker Enemies: * Enemy Bowlers * Loan Sharks * Mario Bonelli Job: * Ex-CEO of Bellic Enterprises * Titty Inspector Handle: Not Applicable Creation Date: Not Appicable Roman Bellic is a registered character. He currently has no account, as it was deactivated. Biography Roman Bellic was born in the area of Yugoslavia which is now modern-day Serbia, in Eastern Europe. He and Niko grew up together, and Niko claims that Roman’s mother raised both of them. After the war, she used all of the money she had saved to send Roman to the United States of America. She also wanted to send Niko to the United States, but he stayed behind to fight in the Yugoslav War. After arriving in Liberty City, Roman eventually saved up enough money, and bought two taxis, the cab depot, and eventually an apartment. Roman's mother was raped and murdered, although Niko told Roman that she died in a house fire. Roman's father was an alcoholic, wife-beating bully. Roman eventually pulled Niko into the criminal underbelly of Liberty City by accident, causing a chain of events that would eventually shake organized crime. After all of the commotion, Roman and Niko left Liberty City and headed towards Los Santos to start fresh. Roman was working as a fry cook at Burger Shot while his cousin eventually found himself pulled back into the criminal lifestyle, meeting people in high and low places all around Los Santos and Blaine County, eventually earning enough cash to start up Bellic Enterprises once again with Roman. Personality Roman mainly appears to be concerned more about making money, possibly being more desperate to prosper than any of the other characters, which has led him building a bad reputation in the city for his gambling addiction, of which he is constantly reminded by Niko. Despite his love of money and his problems, he cares a lot about his friends and family, and is sometimes annoyed at Niko's affiliation with organized crime. Out of all the characters, Roman appears to be the least interested in organized crime, as he only wishes to earn money and live the "American Dream." Roman understands that Niko is unable to find regular work, and does not trouble him about his life as a criminal, but instead tells him to be careful, as some of the crimes Niko commits (racketeering, armed robbery, car thefts, assassinations, delivering drugs, etc), could get Niko an extremely long jail sentence. Death Roman was killed on October 31st 2017 by an assassin hired by Mario Bonelli. His funeral was four days later. FIB Database record |} Gallery DeadRoman.jpg|Roman's death ROMANGAL2.jpg|Roman with Niko at the Bellic Movie premiere ROMANGAL3.jpg|Roman talking to Niko __NOEDITSECTION__